1. Field
A barrier film for an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A barrier film including a barrier layer on a resin film to prevent inflow of external oxygen and/or moisture is typically used as a substrate for an electronic device. The barrier film may be effectively applied to a flexible electronic device. As for an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”), a barrier film having various structures has been researched to satisfy water vapor transmission rate (“WVTR”) of less than or equal to about 10−6 gram per square meter per day (g/m2/day).
The barrier film may include a plurality of layers on the resin film to improve barrier performance. However, the barrier film may include foreign materials on the resin film, and a close contacting property between the resin film and the plurality of the layers may be substantially low.